Simon Says
by Dede42
Summary: When Sam gets hit by another death vision, it leads them to a town where they find another special child, who has the mind control ability, and he apparently are targeting the locals. But is he the real bad guy or is there someone else with the same ability in the area?
1. Chapter 1: ANOTHER SPECIAL CHILD?

Supernatural: Simon Says

A/N: Finally! Sorry that I haven't updated in the past two weeks, but I was having issues with my account that have _finally_ been resolved. Any who, here's a new story and I promise to update on time next week, or a day sooner since Christmas is on a Thursday this year.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER SPECIAL CHILD?<strong>

"_And said, Verily I say unto you, Except ye be converted, and become as little children, ye shall not enter into the kingdom of heaven__."_

_Psalms 88: 5_

A nearby clock tower read 12:21 pm, while walking down the sidewalk was a smiling, late-middle aged black man, named Dr. Jennings, and he said hello and nodded to some of the people that he passed; when his cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello," he said cheerfully and then his smile faded and his eyes seemed to glaze over as he listened to whoever was talking to him. "Yeah." An image of a gun barrel being raised flashed through his mind. "All right." Another image was of Dr. Jennings, himself, cocking a shotgun. He slowly lowered the phone as a city bus with a triangular Blue Ridge logo on the front passed.

After he closed his phone and put away, he suddenly smiled like nothing had happen, turned, and continued walking; across the street he entered a sports equipment shop and approached a man leaning against a counter reading a _GUNS_ magazine.

"Afternoon, Dennis," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Doc," said Dennis, surprised to see the resident doctor in his shop and put down his magazine.

"I'd like to look at a gun," Dr. Jennings requested.

Dennis laughed, thinking that the old doctor was joking. "Yeah, right, doc." But Dr. Jennings just looked at him seriously. "Seriously?"

Bemused by this surprising twist of events, he crossed behind the counter in front of a display of guns, while Dr. Jennings looked around at the display, and then pointed.

"That one."

Raising his eyebrows, Dennis unlocked the display and pulled out the indicated gun. "Okay. That's a turkey hunter, twelve gauge, pump action," he explained, handing the gun to the older man. "Doesn't leave enough turkey behind, if you ask me."

Dr. Jennings held the gun in his hands and examined it. "What sort of shells does it use?" he asked.

Dennis pulled a box from under the counter and placed it on top. "Right here. I'm taking the boys up to the cabin this weekend if you're uh…" he watched as Dr. Jennings removed two shells from the box. "I mean if you think you might like to take up the sport."

Dr. Jennings began putting the shells into the gun. "Thanks, but no. You know guns make me nervous, always have. This one goes in here, right?" he asked, loading the gun with surprising ease.

"Whoa, Doc!" Dennis protested. "No, you can't load a weapon on the premises, it's illegal!"

"It's okay, Dennis," Dr. Jennings said reassuringly.

Dennis shook his head and reached for the gun. "No, no."

"It's okay, Dennis," Dr. Jennings said, smiling sadly. "It's all gonna be okay." And he turned the gun on Dennis and fired.

"Doc!" Dennis cried as the buckshot slammed into him and he was hurled against the wall, and the other customers started to panic.

Dr. Jennings looked around at the frightened customers reassuringly. "No, no, it's, it's okay. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." He then pressed the shotgun against his chin, and the sample sink hanging on the wall above his head was splattered with blood as the shotgun went off again…

* * *

><p>Sam gasped as he leaned over the sink in a dingy bathroom; the water was running as images flashed through his mind as the vision <em>slowly<em> began to fade. "No…"

He ran a hand under the water and washed his face, scrubbing the hand through his hair. As he shut the water off and looked up into the mirror, the door burst open to reveal both Dean and Liz.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the…road," Dean began and then trailed off when he saw the condition that Sam was in. "What?"

"You okay, Sam?" Liz asked, suddenly worried.

Sam was breathing heavily and blinking as he stared at their reflections in the mirror. "I – I just – I just had…another vision."

Dean and Liz exchanged worried expressions. This _wasn't_ a good sign.

* * *

><p>Soon Dean was driving the Impala, Sam, still looking offish, was in the passenger's seat and Liz was in the backseat, down a dark two-lane road and the radio was playing.<p>

_`"Rockin' Nebraska. Your source for the classics, all night long."`_

"I don't know, man," Dean said uncertainly, "why don't we just chill out, think about this."

Sam shut off the radio. "What's there to think about?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."

Sam sighed. "Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, plus it's about time that we find as many of the other special children as we can so that we can _warn_ them about Azazel, and Ash can tell us where, along with Garcia, to find them."

"Yeah, man, but…" Dean began.

"I'm _serious_, Dean," Sam interrupted, giving him a hard look. "I don't want Azazel doin' to them what he did to me, and since I have more abilities, I can take whatever they might have."

"I have to agree with Sam on this one," said Liz, leaning forward. "Think about it, Dean, if we can warn as many of the other special kids as we can, then it'll improve our chances of stopping Azazel's plans."

Dean groaned, hating it when his siblings ganged up on him like this. "Fine," he grumbled, "but so you both know, there's gonna be hunters there, and after what happen with Gordon…I don't know if – if - if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam asked, hurt.

Dean winced when Liz slapped the back of his head, and he tried to redeem himself by slapping Sam on the thigh. "You've always been a freak. Just – just don't use any of your abilities while we're there, all right?"

Sam nodded. "I'll do my best not to," he promised.

Liz rolled her eyes. "What am I gonna do with you two?" she wondered, making her brothers grin at her exasperated expression.

* * *

><p>At the Roadhouse, Jo was playing a shooter arcade game as an older man, Ed, watched; she hit every target, and he groaned.<p>

"Damn, little lady," he complained, "that was my room money."

Jo grinned as she took the money he pulled out. "Well, I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight." And she walked away, pleased with herself, while Ellen walked over.

"Oughta check the high scores before you put your money down," she suggested as she pressed a button on the game and a list of high scores appeared - all reading "Player: Jo" scrolling across the screen. "You went and got yourself hustled, Ed."

Dean, Liz, and Sam entered, passing two men at a table cleaning weapons, and Dean almost ran into Jo, who stopped, smiling.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" she asked, glad to see him again.

Dean couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?" he asked politely.

"I'm doin' fine," Jo answered and nodded to Sam and Liz. "So, these your siblings?"

"I'm Liz and this is Sam," Liz said, introducing herself and Sam. "Dean told us about you and your mom, Jo."

"Glad to see you both are all right," said Jo, "and I'm sorry about yer dad, he was a good man."

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked, itching to keep the vision from coming true.

"In his back room," Jo answered.

Sam quickly brushed past her. "Great."

Liz sighed. "Sorry about that, Jo." And then went after him.

Dean chuckled. "Like Liz said, sorry, he's, we're…kind of on a bit of a timetable." And Jo nodded, understanding.

* * *

><p>Sam approached a rough wooden door with a sign hanging on it that read: DR BADASS IS: IN, and he knocked on the door. "Ash? Hey, Ash?"<p>

Both Dean and Liz soon joined him.

"Let me," Dean offered as he knocked on the door. "Hey, Dr. Badass?"

A few seconds later, the door was unlatched and opened a crack to reveal Ash, who was naked, and the Winchesters quickly averted their eyes.

"Sam? Liz? Dean?" he inquired, getting a few nods and grinned. "Sam, Liz, and Dean."

"Hey Ash," Sam said still keeping his eyes adverted. "Um. We need your help."

Ash grinned. "Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants." He then shut the door, and the Winchesters hurried away.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Ash, now fully dressed, joined them at one of the tables with his homemade computer. "So, let me get this straight," he said, taking the info they had, "you're wanting me to team up with the <em>hot<em> Penelope Garcia again to find these _special_ children who were visited by Azazel when they all turned six months old and fed demon blood just like you, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, doing his best to not mess with the cast on his right hand. "I know that we probably won't find them all, but if we can find enough to give them some warning of what might happen, it'll be worth it."

"Alright," said Ash, sorting through the paperwork. "So, where'd you want to start, guys?"

"Well, we know that only a small percentage of the kids that Azazel visited had nursery fires like we did," said Liz, sipping her beer. "So, let's start with them and then work up to the ones that haven't had that happen."

"I can do that," Ash agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, can you see if any of these kids might live in an area with a bus that has this symbol on it?" Sam requested, pushing forward a napkin that he'd drawn the bus logo on.

"Sure," said Ash, snatching up the napkin and added it to the pile of papers. "Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>While the Winchesters were waiting for Ash to do his computer thing, which involved trading information with Penelope online, both Liz and Sam were talking with Ellen as she and Jo worked on closing up since the last of the customers had left a short while ago.<p>

Jo went over to the jukebox, inserted a few quarters, and pressed a few buttons on the jukebox and the opening chords to REO Speedwagon _"Can't Fight This Feeling"_ began playing.

Dean, who was sitting at the bar with a beer bottle, looked up with a horrified expression on his face. Just then, Jo carried a tray to the bar and set it down, catching his eye.

_`"__I can't fight this feeling any longer._

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

_What started out as friendship,_

_Has grown stronger._

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show."`_

_`"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever._

_I said there is no reason for my fear._

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together._

_You give my life direction,_

_You make everything so clear…"`_

"What?" she asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows while cringing on the inside. "REO Speedwagon?"

"Damn right REO," Jo confirmed, smiling. "Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair," Dean corrected. "There's a difference."

Liz, who was sitting at a nearby table, almost snorted into her beer, but managed not to while she listened in, enjoying the fact that Dean had been caught off-guard.

Jo rolled her eyes and then changed the subject. "That profile you've got Ash looking for?"

Dean raised his eyebrows again. "Hmm."

"Your mom died the same way, didn't she?" Jo asked, thinking of what her mom had told her about the Winchesters. "A fire in Sam's nursery?"

Dean sighed, not liking where this was heading. "Look, Jo, its kind of a family thing."

"I could help," Jo offered, wanting to go on a hunt since her mom didn't want her following in her late father's footsteps.

"I'm sure you could," Dean agreed. "But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me."

Ellen, who was cleaning glasses behind the bar, looked over at him, and Dean smiled nervously while Liz fought back another laugh.

Now Jo raised _her_ eyebrows. "You're afraid of my mother?" she asked.

Dean nodded, gulping. "I think so."

At that moment, Sam hurried up behind Jo with a bunch of papers in his hands. "We have a match. We've gotta go."

"All right, Jo," Dean said as he stood up, Liz following suit. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Soon they were back on the road, and to the confusion of Sam and Liz, Dean was singing lines from <em>"Can't Fight This Feeling"<em> for some reason.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight," he sang. "You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…"

After a few minutes of this, Sam finally spoke up. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, are you _seriously_ singing that song, Dean?" Liz asked, uncertainly.

Dean shrugged. "I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man. Whaddya got?" he asked, now referring to the case.

Sam looked at a stack of papers. "Well, both Ash and Garcia managed to find some other special children who'd had nursery fires, and the one connected to my vision is in Guthrie, Oklahoma, which has the Blue Ridge bus lines running in it with that logo," he answered. "His name is Andrew Gallagher. Born five weeks early in eighty-three, just like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me." And he sighed.

"You think Azazel killed his mom?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Sure looks like it."

Dean sighed. "Great, and I'm guessing this Gallagher guy is connected to your vision, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, since every premonition I've had, if they're not about Azazel they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

Both Dean and Liz groaned, remembering that guy _all_ too well. "Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho."

"The point is he was killing people," Sam pointed out. "And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"Unless we can talk him out of it first," Liz offered.

Dean could agree with that. "How do we find him?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Don't know," he admitted. "No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities…"

"Collection agency flags?" Liz asked.

Sam shook his head. "None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" Dean asked, exchanging a surprise look with Liz.

Sam shrugged again. "Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Winchesters, who were now wearing business suits, were sitting at a table at a coffee shop, where a young woman named Tracy, who was pouring coffee into a cup.<p>

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys," Tracy told them. "I'm sorry, but they never do."

""They"?" Sam repeated.

"You're debt collectors, right?" Tracy asked. "Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're - we're lawyers," Dean told her. "Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate."

Both Sam and Liz nodded, going with the cover story they'd came up with. "Yeah. So are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be, yeah," Tracy answered. "I don't see much of Andy anymore."

Just then, a guy named Weber came over and sat down at the table. "Andy? Andy kicks ass, man."

"Is that right?" Dean asked.

Weber nodded. "Yeah. Andy can get you into anything," he confirmed, grinning. "He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro."

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy suggested.

Weber pouted, but he did get up. "Yeah. You bet, boss." And he went back to work.

Tracy sighed; obvious this wasn't the first time she'd had to tell Weber to get back to work. "Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street," she suggested. "Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean repeated.

Tracy nodded. "She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss."

* * *

><p>Soon, the Winchesters were staking out Orchard Street, and were watching the aforementioned van-with-barbarian-queen while the song "Stonehenge" from Spinal Tap played on the radio.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet," Dean commented and looked over at Sam, who had an uncertain expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam lied.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah, talk to us, Sammy," said Liz.

Sam sighed. "I can't stop thinking about what Azazel might have planned for me, this Andrew Gallagher, and the other people that Azazel had been feeding demon blood to; he wants us to be soldiers, and I'm worried that Andrew might be going down the same path that Max did," he confessed.

Dean fully understood that, and did his best to be reassuring. "Sam, we don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent. And we don't even know what kind of ability he might have."

Sam knew that was true, but he still wasn't sure, yet. "My visions haven't been wrong yet," he pointed out.

Both Dean and Liz sighed. "What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them," Sam stated. "Actually, I'm far above them after what Azazel did to me with that stupid demon blood."

Liz shook her head. "No, you're not."

"Dean, Liz, we all know that Azazel has plans for me and children like me," Sam reminded them.

"We know that, Sam," said Dean.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks; maybe we're all supposed to be-"

"What, killers? Soldiers?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded again. "Yeah. And Azazel wants _me_ to be the leader of his army."

Dean shook his head. "That's not goin' to happen. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones."

Sam gave him a skeptical look. "No? Last I checked…I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it," Liz pointed out. "There's a difference."

Just then, Andy exited a building, wearing a pajamas and a long satin robe embroidered with dragons.

"Got him."

A woman in a second-story window waved to Andy, who blew her a kiss; he then greeted a man on the street, who smiled at him and handed him his coffee, which made the Winchesters suspect that he might have the same voice control that Sam was working on controlling. Further along, Andy greeted Dr. Jennings and shook his hand.

"That's him," Sam said, recognizing the guy from his vision. "That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter."

Dean nodded. "All right, you and Liz keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go."

Agreeing, both Sam and Liz got out of the car and followed Dr. Jennings on foot; meanwhile, Andy got in his van and drove off, and Dean followed in his car.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Andy stopped, got out of the van, and walked back to Dean, who tucked a handgun into his jacket.<p>

"Hey," Andy said, leaning against the car with an easy smile and a distinct smell of smoke around him.

"Hey, hey," Dean responded, doing his best to hide his nervousness.

"This is a cheery ride," Andy commented.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me," Andy remarked, eying the car. "This is a serious classic."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "My dad gave it to me last year."

Andy was impressed. "Yeah?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, can't let a car like this one go." And he relaxed his grip on his handgun.

"Damn straight," Andy agreed. "Hey. Can I have it?"

"Sure, man," Dean said, unaware of what he was doing; he got out of the car, smiling, to let Andy in the driver's side.

Andy grinned. "Sweet."

"Hop right in there," Dean said cheerfully. "There ya go."

Andy chuckled. "Take it easy."

Dean nodded. "All right."

Andy drove off in the Impala, leaving Dean standing in the street, looking confused and then he realized what he'd just done. "Dammit!" It was official Andy had the voice control trick, too.

* * *

><p>AN: Dean just got whammy! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: CONFRONTATION

Supernatural: Simon Says

A/N: Surprise! So, after the issues of the past two weeks, I decided to post the next chapter today and will go back to the normal routine next week.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: CONFRONTATION<strong>

"_Woe __is me, my mother, that thou hast borne me a man of strife and a man of contention to the whole earth! I have neither lent on usury, nor men have lent to me on usury; __yet__ every one of them doth curse me__."_

_Jeremiah 15: 10_

Meanwhile, Sam and Liz were watching Dr. Jennings from a safe distance and exchanged a look when his cell phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello," said Dr. Jennings cheerfully and then his expression changed, his eyes gazing over slightly. "Yeah."

Sam saw the Blue Ridge bus approaching, and both he and Liz crossed in front of it toward the sporting goods store.

"You stay out here and keep an eye on him," Liz told Sam and ran up the steps and inside, looking around; she saw the clerk and bystanders from Sam's vision. Thinking quickly, she turned and pulled the fire alarm, ducking back out before anyone spotted her and rejoined Sam.

* * *

><p>Dr. Jennings approached the store, but hearing the alarm go off he stopped, confused, and then turned and walked away.<p>

"Good job, Liz," said Sam, relieved as they returned to the sidewalk and watched Dr. Jennings; it was then that they saw Andy drive by in the Impala! They stared in shock. "Was that-?"

"_How_ did he get the Impala away from Dean?" Liz wondered.

Distracted by this, they didn't see Dr. Jennings get another cell phone call.

"Hello?" he said cheerfully and then his face went blank. "Yeah? All right."

Sam immediately called Dean. "Dean! Andy's got the Impala!"

_`"I know!"`_ Dean complained. _`"He has the same Jedi mind trick like you do; he asked me for it and I, I let him take it."`_

"You what?!" both Sam and Liz exclaimed.

_`"He full-on Obi-Wanned me,"`_ Dean stated, furious that he'd been tricked again._ `"It's mind control, man! Just like what you've been doing to me and Liz for the last few weeks."`_

"Sam!" Liz suddenly shouted, but it was too late, and they could only watch in horror as Dr. Jennings walked in front of a bus, which slammed into him at full speed.

* * *

><p>As the paramedics put Dr. Jennings' into a body bag, both Sam and Liz were sitting on the curb nearby, looking both upset and ill; Dean was crouching behind them, one hand on Sam's back and his other hand on Liz's shoulder.<p>

"We kept him out of the gun store," Sam said, both sad and shaken. "I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it…at least…I should have stayed with him."

"We both should've," Liz agreed.

"Hey, you both did the best that you could," Dean told them, making them both stand up. "Now let's go find the car." And they left the sickening scene.

* * *

><p>Back at the diner, Weber was busing dishes when Andy entered, looking upset.<p>

"Andy! Whassup, dog?" said Weber, raising a hand to high-five Andy, but ignored him and headed for Tracy.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" Tracy asked, both surprised and happy to see him.

"Doctor Jennings…he's dead," Andy informed her, his face was pale and he was clearly shaken by the news.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Tracy gasped; she, like most of the people in town had known Dr. Jennings for their entire lives since he'd single-handed had brought them all into the world and had been there to patch them up whenever they'd gotten hurt or sick.

Andy sniffed; unaware that Weber was watching them both from behind the counter. "I don't know, I, I, was, I was upset, and I wanted to see you," he admitted.

Tracy put her hands on his. "Well, I'm glad you did. I um, I've missed you," she told him honestly. "Oh, you know what? Some guys were here this morning looking for you."

Andy frowned, confused. "What guys?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for the Winchesters to find the Impala, and they approached it from across the street.<p>

"Thank god!" Dean exclaimed, relieved as he quickly moved over to the car and patted it while peering inside. "Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it," he added and Liz sighed with relief.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed. "Real Samaritan, this guy."

Dean rolled his eyes and faced their little brother. "Okay, so he has the same ability like you, and – apparently – has plenty of practice since it explains how he managed to get those creditors off his back repeatedly…but I don't think he's the killer."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus," Sam pointed out. "Andy must have called him or something. 'cause when Liz and I saw him in the Impala, he was talking on a cell phone."

Dean shrugged, clearly not convinced. "I don't know, maybe."

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam," Dean admitted.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing while Liz looked between them, fearing another fight breaking out.

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam demanded.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all," Dean said honestly. "You know. And O.J. _was_ guilty," he added.

"Either way," Liz said, cutting in, "how are we going to track this guy down?"

Dean thought for a moment and then grinned. "Not a problem."

* * *

><p>One quick car drive later, the Winchesters approached Andy's blue van from the back.<p>

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride," Dean joked, making sure that there was no one around while Liz clicked a few pictures with her phone. "Let's have a look." He pulled a small crowbar out of his jacket and pried open the back door. Inside, they found a disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books, and an enormous bong.

"Oh. Oh, come on," Dean laughed while Liz took pictures of the interior and emailed them off to the BAU team to look at. "This is…this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no…clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger."

"How about we let some professional profilers decide on that," Liz suggested, receiving confirmation that the pictures have made it.

Sam looked at the books. "Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean, Liz," he remarked.

Dean agreed and picked up the enormous bong. "Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong."

* * *

><p>The Winchesters went to a local mini-market to get some lunch and then Sam <em>talked<em> his way into getting info on the late Dr. Jennings, and they were getting ready to stake out Andy's van when Liz's phone rang. It was Derek Morgan.

"Hey, Morgan, how'd you guys doin'?" Dean asked once Liz had her phone on speaker.

_`"We've been better,"`_ Morgan answered._ `"Elle's left the FBI, guys."`_

"What? Why?" Sam asked, exchanging startled looks with Dean and Liz.

Morgan sighed._ `"Long story short, she shot a guy in…what seemed to be…self-defense who was raping women in hopes of getting them pregnant, and I guess she wasn't as recovered emotionally and mentally from being shot as we all thought."`_

"Man, that sucks," Dean commented, already missing Elle Greenaway.

_`"Yeah, so we looked at those pics you sent us,"`_ Morgan said, changing the subject._ `"And what you found in that van hardly screams serial killer to us; however, Penelope is doin' a second background check on that Andy guy and also on the late Dr. Jennings just to be sure."`_

"Thanks, Derek," said Sam, gratefully. "Let us know what you find."

_`"I will, later."`_

* * *

><p>Several hours had now passed with no sign of Andy; Dean was eating something in a foil wrapper while Sam studied a stack of papers he'd obtained earlier, and Liz was dozing in the back seat.<p>

"Ugh," Dean groaned, crumbling up the wrapper and tossed it into the backseat, getting a yelp of protest from Liz. "You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a mini-mart."

"And I rather you _didn't_ throw your trash back here, Dean," Liz added, beaming him in the back of his head with the wrapper. "Go find a trash can." And the two of them started arguing.

"What I don't get is the motive," Sam complained, interrupting the verbal battle. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy," Dean commented.

Sam sighed. "Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus," Sam pointed out. "Andy just happens to have the power of mind control, just like I do. You do the math."

Dean sighed. "I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well, how the hell would you know?" Sam asked. "I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

Dean gave him a hard look. "'Cause you're not right about this. Come on, Liz, back me up here."

"Hey, I'm reserving judgment until we get more evidence," Liz said, her hands raised defensively.

At that _exact_ moment, Andy appeared suddenly at Sam's open window, slamming his hands down and leaning in, startling the Winchesters.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three?" Andy snarled. "Why are you following me?" and both Dean and Liz twitched with stunned expression.

"Well, we're lawyers," Sam began calmly. "See, a relative of yours has passed aw-"

"Tell the truth!"

Sam turned toward Liz and Dean, and fired off a quick order of his own, having realized what Andy was trying to do. "Be quiet." And his siblings quickly shut their mouths.

"I _said_ tell the truth!" Andy repeated angrily.

"Don't say a _word_," Sam ordered his siblings, "and put your hands over your ears until I can get him away from the car." And both Dean and Liz did this with mixed grateful _and_ frustrated expressions.

Now scared, Andy backed away from the car as Sam, who was glad that the guy's ability couldn't affect him, got out. "Just leave me alone."

Sam shook his head and kept advancing.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, still backing away. "Look, I, I said leave me alone. All right? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop."

"Doesn't to work on me, Andy," Sam told him, glancing back when they were a fair distance away from the Impala, and was glad to see that both Dean and Liz weren't covering their ears anymore.

"What?" Andy asked, now confused as well as scared.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think," Sam stated. "I can do that and a whole lot more, which is why my brother and sister didn't do what you'd ordered them to do," he added, noticing that his siblings had gotten out of the car, and he held up a hand, warning them not to come closer.

Andy shook his head, clearly spooked. "That…that's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it?" Sam asked. "After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked.

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy," Sam explained. "My mom died in a fire, too. Like I said before…I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

This was too much for Andy. "You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here, all right?!" and he tried to leave.

Sam blocked his attempt. "Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

Now Andy was just confused. "What?"

Just then, Sam's head began to hurt, the only warning that he was going to have a vision, and got a flash of fire, and a hand holding a gas pump; he cringed, trying to keep it back and did his best to focus on Andy. "Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't!" Andy protested.

Sam cringed again as the vision hit with full force.

* * *

><p><em>A middle-aged blond woman, named Holly, with leather gloves and a long black coat was pumping gas into an SUV. When her cell phone rang, she answered.<em>

"_Hello?" she asked and her expression went blank as a flash of fire, a man shying away from it went through her mind. "Sure. I can do that."_

_She closed the phone and leaned into the car, pressing down the cigarette lighter; she then pulled out the gas pump and started drenching herself in gasoline. A gas station employee across the way saw her. _

"_Hey! Lady, what are you doing?!"_

_Holly tossed aside the gas pump, pulled the cigarette lighter out, and stepped into the open, holding her arms out. "It's gonna be okay."_

_She then lowered the cigarette lighter to her drenched arm. _

"_Lady, no! No!"_

_She burst into flames, calmly lying down on the ground as the man backed away and watched in horror._

* * *

><p>"Sammy!"<p>

"Sam!"

The vision ended and Sam clutched at his head as he began to fall; both Dean and Liz ran over to catch him, having realized he'd just had another vision, and lowered him gently to the asphalt.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked.

Andy stared at them with wide eyes. "Look, I didn't do anything to him."

"Just stay right there," Liz ordered.

"A woman," Sam gasped. "A woman burning alive."

"What else you get?" Liz asked.

Sam struggled to sit up and focus, which wasn't easy since his head felt like it was gonna fall off any second. "A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean, going to?" Andy asked. "What is he, what is –"

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell," Sam added, still breathing hard.

"When?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," Sam admitted as his siblings helped him stand. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

Andy groaned. "I didn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah, not yet," Sam retorted; just then a fire engine roared past, sirens blaring, and they turned to watch it. "Go."

Not wasting a second, both Dean and Liz ran off to follow the siren; Andy tried to step past Sam, who stopped him with a hand on his chest. "No, not you. You're staying here with me."

* * *

><p>The firemen were putting out the fire, and paramedics were standing by to collect the remains.<p>

Both Liz and Dean were fighting the impulse to gag on the stench of burnt flesh as they called Sam to give him an update.

"Hey, it's me," Dean said. "She's dead. Burned up, just like you said."

_`"When?"`_ Sam asked.

"Like minutes before we got here, I mean the smell hasn't even cleared," Dean answered, grimacing and Liz clamped her hands over her nose and mouth. "What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start."

_`"I don't know, all right?"`_ Sam snapped, upset that they were too late…again. _`"I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on."`_

"Listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it, it can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this," Dean pointed out.

_`"That doesn't make any sense,"`_ Sam protested, but it was obvious from his tone that he was starting to believe it.

"What else is new?" Dean sighed. "Well, Liz and I will dig around here, see what else we can find."

* * *

><p>While waiting for Dean and Liz to get back, Sam and Andy were sitting across from each other on an abandoned truck, having just explained to him about everything.<p>

"So you get these premonitions of people about to die?" Andy asked, taking it a lot better than expected, and Sam nodded. "And some yellow-eyed demon _fed_ us all demon blood when we were babies? And you were force-fed more demon blood to wake up even _more_ abilities? That's impossible."

Sam laughed, wishing that it was. "A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do."

Andy chuckled. "But…death visions."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Dude, that sucks," Andy stated. "I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto."

"But you still live in a van," Sam pointed out. "I don't get it, I mean, you could, you could have anything you ever wanted."

Andy shrugged. "I mean, I, I got everything I need."

"So you're really not a killer, huh?" Sam asked.

Andy laughed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Sam was relieved. "That's good. Means there's hope for both of us. And now that you know about Azazel, you'll be able to resist his plan, too."

Just then, Dean and Liz pulled up in the Impala, and both Sam and Andy stood as they got out of the car.

"Victim's name was Holly Becket, forty-one, single," Dean announced.

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

Andy shrugged. "I've never heard of her."

"We called both Ash and Garcia on the way over here," Liz told them, "and they came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy."

Realization dawned on Sam and he looked at Andy. "Andy, were you adopted?" he asked.

Andy nodded. "Well, yeah."

"You were?" Dean asked, dumbfounded. "And you neglected to mention that?"

"Never really came up," Andy admitted. "I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby – do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-"

"I don't know," Dean answered. "Penelope tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office."

Andy grinned. "Well, screw that."

* * *

><p>AN: Use the Force, Andy. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: SHOCKING REVELATION

Supernatural: Simon Says

A/N: Merry Christmas! Yeah, I'm posting this a day early, but I'm not sure if I'll have time tomorrow, being Christmas Day and all, and so I'll just post this today and at my usual time next week.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: SHOCKING REVELATION<strong>

"_He shall not alter it, nor change it, a good for a bad, or a bad for a good: and if he shall at all change beast for beast, then it and the exchange thereof shall be holy__."_

_Leviticus 27: 10_

That night, the Winchesters were in the records office and were going through boxes of files, while Andy was using his ability on an elderly security guard as he walked him to the door.

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here," the guard said reluctantly.

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee," Andy told him, and as the guard left, he continued in a dramatic voice. "These aren't the 'droids you're looking for."

Dean grinned. "Awesome."

"I got it," Sam announced, pulling a file out of one of the boxes and looked through it.

"Yeah?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded and looked up, showing them the file. "Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Becket was your birth mother."

"Huh," Andy remarked. "Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

"I don't think you need any drugs right now, Andy," Liz told him.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption," Sam added. "You have a solid connection to both of them."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't kill them."

"We believe you," Dean assured him, and both Sam and Liz agreed.

"Yeah."

"But uh, who did?" Liz asked. "I mean, is there another psychic running around that we don't know about that has the same ability like you two?"

"I think I got a pretty good guess," Sam informed them, holding up a piece of paper. "Holly Becket gave birth to twins."

* * *

><p>Andy was now sitting in a chair with both hands on his head, staring straight ahead in shock. Dean and Liz were standing by a printer nearby, having called Penelope with the news and she was going to send them a picture as soon as she could, and Sam was pacing with a folder in his hands.<p>

"I have an evil twin," Andy said repeatedly, still trying to wrap his head around the fact.

"It's been known to happen," Dean joked and winced when Liz jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Behave, Dean."

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption," Sam read aloud, ignoring his bickering siblings. "And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Dean asked.

Andy nodded, although his face said otherwise. "Um. What was my brother's name?"

Sam checked. "Here. Um, Ansen Weems. He's got a local address."

Andy blinked. "He lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him," Dean said as the printer started up. "Garcia got his picture coming off from the DMV right now." He pulled some papers out of the printer and looked at them in surprise, even Liz was surprised.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that." And Dean showed one of the pages to Andy, who stared at it and then looked up in shock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the coffee shop was nearly empty, and both Weber and Tracy were closing up.<p>

"Hey, Trace?" Weber said in a causal tone.

Tracy was working on the register. "Yeah?"

"You and Andy, you guys went together for a while, didn't you?" Weber asked.

Tracy nodded, counting the money. "Yeah, Weber, why?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering," Weber said, shrugging. "I, I was wondering how you felt about him these days. I mean, I've seen you guys together, it seems like there's still something there. Just…were you guys ever, like, serious?"

"Um, no," Tracy responded and looked over at Weber, now uncomfortable by the questioning.

"Come on, Trace," Weber said as his expression changed from cheerful to sinister. "Tell the truth," he ordered with the same commanding tone that both Andy and Sam would use.

* * *

><p>Dean drove the Impala down a dark road with Sam next to him and Andy was in the back seat with Liz.<p>

"All right, Andy," Sam requested. "Tell us everything you know about this guy."

"Well, I mean, not much," Andy answered, shrugging. "I…Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?"

As he listened, Sam started cringing, rubbing his eyes.

"Must have known you guys were twins," Dean remarked. "Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?"

Andy shrugged again. "No idea."

"Aah!" Sam cried out suddenly.

"Sam?" Dean asked, noticing the way that Sam was acting.

"Sam!" Liz gasped.

* * *

><p><em>Tracy, wearing only satin lingerie, walks slowly to the side of a ravine; crying, she climbs onto the ledge and looks around. She pauses, looks back to where Weber is arguing with Andy while up on a distant cliff-side, both Dean and Liz are sticking their own rifles into their mouths, scared expressions on their faces, and are about to pull the trigger; Tracy then leaps as there are two resounding gun shots in the distance.<em>

* * *

><p>As the vision ended, Sam yelled in panic, struggling with the door.<p>

"Dean, stop the car now!" Liz ordered.

Dean quickly pulled the car to the side of the road, just as Sam shoved the door open, leaning out; both Liz and Dean got out and ran around the car to kneel beside him, grabbing his shoulders, while Andy remained in the backseat, but it was clear that he was worried.

"Hey. Hey!"

"Talk to us, Sammy."

Sam took several deep breaths and then told them what he'd seen, keeping _nothing_ back. "Weber has the same ability and he's gonna have Tracy jump from the top of the dam to her death."

"Oh god," Andy moaned. "Not Trace. But why?"

Sam swallowed. "He…I think he wants you to himself, Andy," he said honestly, thinking back to the visions he'd had when he was Azazel's prisoner, which were now making more sense.

"Well, I won't let him," Andy vowed, a determined expression on his face. "Let's go after him."

"Agreed," said Liz. "Dean and I can use the rifles from a safe distance-"

"No!" Sam snapped, surprising his siblings. "Dean, Liz, I – I think…no I _know_ that Weber has more control over his ability than Andy and I do," he said quickly. "I think he can control you both even from a distance, and maybe even non-verbal control, too."

Dean frowned. "Sam, did you see me and Liz die in your vision?" and Sam nodded. "Dammit."

Liz groaned. "Great, so much for my idea."

"But Andy and I can deal with him," Sam promised. "Weber might have voice control, but I have a few tricks that he doesn't." and gave them his dimpled smile.

Both Dean and Liz reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Weber drove onto the bridge and pulled to a stop; Tracy, who was scared out of her wits, was in the passenger's seat, and he ran a hand slowly up her thigh.<p>

"I take my ladies here," he told her, smiling evilly. "They like it. Well, I mean, I like it, so of course they do too."

"Please, I just want to go home," Tracy cried, hot tears were running down her cheek.

"Stop crying," Weber ordered and she did, much to her horror. "Hey. I get it. I see what you see in Andy, I mean, he's a genius," he said kindly. "Books he reads? He's gonna be a great man someday. But he is my family, not yours. You can't have him. You're not gonna have anything after tonight," he added coldly.

* * *

><p>Near the bridge, the Impala pulled to a stop. The Winchesters got out and circled around to the trunk, which Dean opened.<p>

"Dean, Liz, promise me that you both will stay here," Sam said, determined to keep _this_ vision from coming true.

"No argument here," Dean promised. "Had my head screwed with enough for one day."

"And that vision you had won't come true," Liz added.

Glad that he didn't have order them, Sam pulled out a handgun, and joined Andy, who was waiting by the front of the car.

"You ready to do this, Andy?" he asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, after I duck tape Weber's mouth I'll get Tracy out of there before he can do anything else."

"Good," Sam said, and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Tracy was crying again and was now unbuttoning her dress as Weber watched.<p>

"Hey. Slower," he ordered and she slowed down. "Tracy? I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? When we're done here, I want you to head over to the edge of that dam, okay?"

Tracy stopped unbuttoning her dress and nodded, terrified. "Okay."

"And when you get there, you're gonna think you can fly," Weber instructed. "And you're just gonna step right off. You can fly, can't you?" he asked, tracing her cheek with one finger.

"Yeah. I think so," Tracy stammered.

"You might get scared, but I want you to say that it's okay," Weber said reassuringly. "Just tell yourself, everything is okay." Just then, the window behind his head shattered, and Sam shoved a handgun in his face.

"Get out of the car!" Sam snapped. "Now!"

Weber smirked. "You really don't want to do this," he commanded.

But Sam surprised him by backhanding him, _hard_. On the other side of the car, Andy opened the door and pulled Tracy out.

"Tracy! Come here, come here, come here," he said, clutching a roll of duct tape in one hand. "It's okay."

"I can't control myself," Tracy cried, struggling with the commands placed in her mind.

Sam opened the door and pulled Weber out of the car; he pinned him face down over the pavement with the gun aimed at his head.

"Don't move. Don't move!"

* * *

><p>After keeping Tracy back, Andy ran over to them and shoved a strip of duct tape over Weber's mouth, and then hurried back over to the terrified woman to get her out of there.<p>

'_I'm glad that Andy's keeping his temper,'_ Sam thought as he kept his gun trained on Weber, blocking his view of Andy and Tracy. "Stay down!"

Unfortunately, Weber managed to get past him and caught Tracy's eye; entranced, she shoved Andy away, picked up a large stick and went after Sam, who dropped his gun with a yelp when the stick collided with the cast on his right hand, and turned, easily catching the stick with his left hand.

"Tracy, stop!" he ordered and she released the stick, backing away; this gave Andy a chance to pull her away again.

"I'm sorry, Trace, but I have to do this," Andy told Tracy as he lead her over to a tree and used the duct tape to attach her to it, and, to be safe, put a strip of duct tape over her mouth; he was glad to see that, although still terrified, she was giving him a grateful look.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam turned back to Weber and froze; Weber was standing and had the gun in his hand, and was pulling the duct tape off his mouth when Andy rejoined them, also freezing when he saw the gun.<p>

"You used a non-verbal command didn't you?" Andy asked.

Weber nodded. "Yeah, I did, bro. If you'd just practice, both you and the giant here would know. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to," he tapped his forehead, "all you need is this. Sometimes the headache's worth it."

Andy glared at him. "You're a twisted son of a bitch!"

"Back off, Andy," Weber warned them. "Or I'm gonna shoot your big friend here."

"I'd like to see you try," Sam retorted.

Weber smirked. "I don't know why I can't affect you, but it's obvious that you're just like Andy and me," he commented.

"Okay, okay," Andy said, raising his hands lightly. "Okay. All right, let's…let's just talk about this."

"Andy's right," Sam agreed. "Let's talk about this without anyone else getting hurt."

Weber sighed, looking upset. "Don't be mad at me, okay?" he pleaded. "I know, it's, it's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just…Tracy? She's trying to come between us."

Andy shook his head. "You're insane."

"She's garbage!" Weber snapped. "Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!"

"Are you really…are you _really_ this stupid?" Andy asked.

Weber was now confused. "Wha-"

"I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin…" Andy pointed out while Sam began concentrating on the gun "…you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!"

Weber pouted. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro," he confessed. "But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was…" and he shrugged.

"Who?" Andy asked.

"The man with the yellow eyes," Weber answered and a chill went down Sam's spine.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"He came to me. In my dream," Weber explained. "He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! Even your friend here. See, he's the one who told me I had a brother. A twin."

"You _can't_ trust that man, Weber," Sam told him while retaining some focus on the gun.

Weber scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious, man," Sam retorted. "That _man_ with the yellow eyes…he isn't even a _man_, he's a demon named Azazel, and I know this because I was a prisoner of his for over a _month_ and I was tortured as part of his plans."

Weber shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Andy looked between them, trusting Sam to be right since Sam had told him all that he knew about the demon's plan for them and others who had abilities thanks to the demon blood fed to them when they were all six months old.

"Why did you kill our mother?" he asked Weber, changing the subject. "Why, and why Dr. Jennings?"

"Because they split us up!" Weber exploded. "They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No."

And at that _exact_ moment, Sam used his telekinesis, ripping the gun out of Weber's hand, and it launched it into the air; before he could catch it, Weber tackled him to the ground while the gun clattered to the ground somewhere.

Sam easily shoved Weber off and scrambled to his feet; Weber also got to his feet and was about to attack Sam again-

_BAM!_

Weber's eyes widened in shock as he staggered backward, a dark red stain spreading across the front of his shirt, and he collapsed onto the ground as the light faded from his eyes.

Sam spun around and saw that Andy was holding the gun, and his hands were trembling. "Andy-"

Andy swallowed. "I – I didn't want to do it, but…" he couldn't talk.

"I understand," Sam said, just as both Dean and Liz came running, their own guns in their hands; they'd heard the gun shot and had decided it was worth the risk to make sure that Sam was all right. "Hey, guys."

"What happen?" Dean asked, spotting the gun in Andy's hands, Weber's body on the ground, and Tracy duct taped to a tree. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," Sam answered, exhausted, and gently took the gun from Andy. "And it's over."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor, poor, Andy, but he had to do it to save Sam. Merry Christmas! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: A REQUEST FOR HELP

Supernatural: Simon Says

A/N: I did intend to update this tomorrow, but I'm choosing to do this today in order to end this story and to wish everyone a Happy New Year; I'm also doing this today because yesterday my grandmother passed away and I'm coping with her passing.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: A REQUEST FOR HELP<strong>

"_Our help __is__ in the name of the Lord, who made heaven and earth__."_

_Psalms 124: 8_

The next morning, the rescue and police crews had arrived and were busy loading up Weber's body and collecting evidence. Andy was working his Jedi mind trick on three police officers, his stance confident. Sam was crouching by a wall, a paramedic tending to his hand, making sure that it hadn't taken too much damage that would hamper it healing properly; both Dean and Liz were standing at his side.

"He shot himself," Andy told them. "And you all saw it happen."

"Yeah. We did," one of the policemen confirmed.

"Look at him," Sam remarked. "He's getting better at it."

Andy walked past an ambulance where Tracy was sitting, a blanket around her shoulders, and she smiled at him; Andy returned the smile before approaching Sam, Liz, and Dean.

"Tracy's going to be fine, and we might be getting back together," he commented.

Sam straightened up after the paramedic left and smiled. "That's great, Andy."

Andy nodded, returning the smile. "Yeah, I guess it is…but I'm a bit scared about what I did with that gun earlier, and what Weber said about that man with the yellow eyes…the one that is actually a demon."

"Listen, Andy," Liz said seriously. "When it came to Weber, _that_ was purely self-defense and nothing else. And as for Azazel…_should_ he pop up in your dreams like he did with your twin, refuse him and ignore him."

Andy nodded, but he was still looking unsure.

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here," Sam said. "Here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up."

Andy accepted the piece of paper and gave a weak smile. "Thanks…should anything happen, I'll be sure to do that." And then walked back over to check on Tracy.

The Winchesters watched him go before turning and walking toward to where Dean had parked the Impala.

"Looks like I was right," Sam remarked.

Dean glanced at him. "About what?"

Sam nodded over his shoulder toward Andy. "Andy. He's a killer after all."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, he's a hero," he stated. "He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life, and he saved Liz's life."

"And last night, he shot that creep in self-defense," Liz added.

"I guess," Sam admitted. "But he _did_ kill a human being…true, a psycho one."

Dean had to agree with that part. "Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that."

Sam sighed. "That does seems to be part of the demon's plans. Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?" Liz asked.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder," Sam explained. "Everyone. Even those unsubs that the BAU go after. You know, and I'm sure that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us so that we can become his perfect soldiers for his army."

Dean sighed, fearing that Sam might be right. "Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it."

"I guess," Sam mumbled as they reached the car. "I _still_ can't believe that you gave Andy the car," he added slyly.

"That was mind control!" Dean protested, cringing at the memory while both Sam and Liz laughed. "I mean, it's like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"Aw, come on Dean," Liz protested.

Dean shook his head firmly. "No. I'm, I'm calling do-over."

Both Sam and Liz scoffed. "What are you, seven?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean stated. "Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam agreed as both he and Liz go into the car.

Just then, Dean's cell rang, and he answered it. "Hello? Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Winchesters were back at the Roadhouse and were sitting at the bar with Ash, who had his laptop set up on the counter, and Ellen, who was clearly upset about something that clearly had to do with Jo, since there was no sign of her anywhere, and her car was missing.<p>

"Where's Jo?" Dean asked and Ellen shook her head in a way that meant she didn't want to talk about it just yet. "Ok, what'd you got, Ash?"

"Well, thanks to the info that Garcia sent me about Andy's evil twin brother, I've been able to track down other people who didn't have nursery fires when they turned six months old, but more than likely have abilities; also, I found one other person with a nursery fire, a guy named Scott Carey." And showed them the picture of a young man with longish black hair, dark eyes, a pale complexion, and was clearly on the verge of being a Goth.

"So, where does this Scott live?" Sam asked, vaguely recalling one of his multi-visions, which had a similar guy electrocuting a cat with a single touch of his hand.

"Lafayette, Indiana."

"I guess we'll be heading to Indiana next," Liz commented, sipping her beer.

Ellen spoke up just then. "Not right away, I – I need your guy's help concerning Jo."

"What sort of help?" Dean asked. "And where's Jo exactly?"

"She's gone out to Philadelphia to work on a case," Ellen answered, clearly not happy about it. "I told her that she shouldn't, but she insisted…" she sighed. "I just worry that she'll end up dead like her father."

"So, what's the case?" Sam asked. "If we know something about it, then we can help Jo with it and bring her back safely," he offered, and both Dean and Liz nodded, agreeing.

Ellen looked at them gratefully. "Thanks, guys." And she quickly told him about the case, which involved blonde women mysteriously disappearing from the same apartment building without a trace and never being seen again…alive. "If you can get her back safely, it'll be wonderful."

"We'll do our best, Ellen," Liz promised.

* * *

><p>While Liz got the information they needed about the case and the location from Ellen and Sam got information from Ash about other people with abilities and where they lived; Dean was sitting at a table by himself, thinking about something else that they needed to do, which meant that they would have to delay finding Scott a second time.<p>

"Got something on your mind, Dean?" Liz asked, surprising her twin as she sat down at the table.

Dean shrugged. "I guess so," he admitted. "I was thinking about the convent that Azazel visited in 1972…the one in Ilchester, Maryland."

Liz nodded, recalling everything that Dean, their dad, and their friends at the BAU had found out while she and Sam had been prisoners of Azazel. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I think we need to go there to do some investigating and maybe talk to the priest that the yellow-eyed bastard possessed in order to kill those nuns," Dean explained, having thought about it a fair bit.

Liz nodded. "Yeah we should," she agreed. "And we should talk to Sam about this, too, Dean; 'cause I think he'll want to go look for that guy in Indiana after we help Jo with her case."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, that's probably true."

As much as he wanted to track down the yellow-eyed demon, Dean knew that warning as many of the other special people about Azazel's plans was high on Sam's to do list; no matter what happen, however, they would stop Azazel and his plans, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>AN: And this ends the story. R&R everyone!


End file.
